In mail processing systems, like many other microcomputer-based systems, there are required an ever increasing number of operator selectable functions as the systems become more sophisticated. The user interface must have the ability to accommodate the increased functionality while remaining user-friendly. The compromises required seldom provide an optimum interface in respect of one or the other of these demands.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 629,796 filed Dec. 19, 1990 entitled "USER INTERFACE FOR A MAIL PROCESSING SYSTEM", assigned to the assignee of the present application, describes a mailing machine having a display and input comprising six "soft" keys aligned to respective portions of the display along with hard keys typically provided. As part of the data structure stores in the programs, the operator is provided a plurality of screens which include areas which define and enable certain of the hard and soft keys which are made available with each selected screen for operator input. With this display and entry method, an operator can be provided with many menu options along with the concurrent ability to receive instructions and variable data while having the ability to input variable data in the hard key area.
While this system works well and the number of menu choices is greatly reduced by using the known technique, there may be many times with such a structure when it is necessary to shuttle through unwanted screens in order to input a new command or to input necessary changes with respect to a particular account or the like.
Such systems may also include barcode readers. Barcode readers, particularly those utilizing the well-known wands have become a conventional means for inputting account information or product identifications into computer systems. The Post Office uses the barcode reader wand, for example, to input a parcel identification number to track its express mail packages until delivery. When the operator uses the wand however, it is still conventional to input all other information using an associated keypad.